Do you wanna dance with me?
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Se vuelve a poner frente a Weiss y puede notar que a pesar de estar en shock por tal exhibición y que por lo mismo no puede decir ni una sola palabra, sabe cual seria la respuesta: -Oh si, claro que quieres bailar… como en 1698. Maldito sea el dia en el que empezó a ver la web serie de Carmilla… o tal vez no. Lemon Yuri White Rose.


**Do you wanna dance with me?**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Se vuelve a poner frente a Weiss y puede notar que a pesar de estar en shock por tal exhibición y que por lo mismo no puede decir ni una sola palabra, sabe cual seria la respuesta: -Oh si, claro que quieres bailar… como en 1698. Maldito sea el dia en el que empezó a ver la web serie de Carmilla… o tal vez no. Lemon Yuri White Rose.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mio, es de RT. Y el fragmento de canción tampoco, por si se lo preguntan.

* * *

 **Do you wanna dance with me?**

* * *

Beacon University... Un lugar bastante peculiar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que es una institución dedicada a formar a los profesionistas del futuro, con muchas y muy variadas carreras, desde cocina hasta comunicaciones y cosas que nunca se imaginarían, se encuentran alli. Y que además, existe cada personaje allí, sobre todo como estudiantes.

Eso era lo que en estos instantes esta rondando por la mente de cierta chica de cabellos blancos que andaba con cierta molestia después de un día inusualmente ocupado y estresante.

Primero, las clases. Si bien agradecía normalmente la instrucción que recibia, ahora el día fue muy eterno. Posteriormente, a la hora de comer, solo estaban Blake y ella junto con el equipo JNPR –los vecinos del cuarto de enfrente de donde dormian-, los cuales cuando se lo proponían podían ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza: sobre todo cuando las chicas lanzan indirectas MUY DIRECTAS que el par de idiotas llamados Jaune Arc y Lie Ren no logran captar ni por error del destino. Y por último, Ruby: ¿en donde diablos se había metido?

Por mas que lo evitara, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella… sus ojos platas… sus gráciles curvas… su cabello…

Decidio quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, que cada dia la iban atormentando mas. Y por mas que se quisiera comportar como tsundere, no podía evitar reaccionar asi ante ella. Y lo peor de todo es que sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto ya sabían en cuanto a esto.

Oficialmente era, como dirían personas como el superior de Winter en la armada atlesiana, a useless lesbian.

Iba caminando con esos pensamientos por el pasillo en esa ya noche despejada de verano hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de ellas, el cual sonaba misteriosamente tranquilo. Lo cual era bastante extraño en un lugar donde el sello de la casa era el caos. Así que decide tener su arma especial Myrtenaster -el cual es un bote de gas pimienta más que otra cosa- en la mano por si sufren algun ataque.

Entra al cuarto. Nota una oscuridad completa, ante lo cual busca el interruptor para encender la luz, pero no prende. Trata de subir y bajar el switch, pero no enciende. En medio de esa incertidumbre se escucha un aplauso, y se enciende una luz tenue:

-Que de...

Weiss ya no pudo decir mas, ya que alcanza a divisar como aparece entre la luz tenue a una persona con capucha y una capa roja a unos tres metros de ella, por cierto, una capa algo roida.

-¿Ruby?

La mencionada se mantuvo inmutable por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar:

 _I'm never gonna dance again,_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm._

 _Though it's easy to pretend,_

 _I know you're not a fool._

 _I should have no better than to cheat a friend,_

 _And waste the chance that I'd been given._

 _So I'm never gonna dance again..._

En eso Ruby mueve su mano izquierda - si, ella es zurda- toma su capa de la parte de la capucha y la lanza con violencia al aire, en donde se suspende unos segundos para finalmente caer al suelo. Y ya sin la capa, Weiss obtiene la más excitante vision que jamás había divisado en su vida: una Ruby tal como vino al mundo, en la cual podia apreciar cada detalle de su pálida piel, cada centímetro que deseaba tocar. Oh si, Ruby Branwen era la tentación hecha persona, y lo sabia muy bien:

 _-The way I danced with you._

Se acerca lentamente después de pronunciar la ultima frase, y va rodeando lentamente a Weiss: pasa por enfrente de ella, quien no puede evitar ver como rebotan levemente sus pechos, los cuales no eran de un tamaño tan chico como para ser 2 años mas joven. Weiss empieza a utilizar todo su autocontrol, o el que le queda, para no ceder a sus instintos. Sin embargo, Ruby no sólo hace eso: se coloca tras de ella, apaga nuevamente la luz para que la única que haya allí sea la de la luna, presiona sus pechos contra la espalda y se empieza a mover lenta y suavemente, frotandose contra la albina mientras desliza sus labios sobre su cuello, sintiendo el calido aliento:

-So, do you wanna dance with me? (Traducción: Entonces, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?)

Se vuelve a poner frente a Weiss y puede notar que a pesar de estar en shock por tal exhibición y que por lo mismo no puede decir ni una sola palabra, sabe cual seria la respuesta:

-Oh si, claro que quieres… como en 1698.

Maldito sea el dia en el que empezó a ver la web serie de Carmilla… o tal vez no.

Y con eso, toma su barbilla, se acerca y elimina cualquier distancia entre ellas besandola de una forma feroz e intensa.

Hasta ese momento es cuando Weiss reacciona, por el ritmo que esta imponiendo Ruby, y lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar.

Ruby la va llevando, beso a beso rumbo hacia la cama, en donde Weiss noto más detalles singulares: que la cama de Ruby no estaba colgando sobre la suya como normalmente sería, sino que está al lado, además de la presencia de un par de velas aromáticas. Eso explica el porque no apareció en toda la tarde, al decorar esto para, este momento. Solo esperaba que Yang y Blake no... ¿Y si vienen?

-Ruby... No debemos... Hacer esto,- decía entre gemidos que le empezaba a provocar al besar su cuello. -Que tal... Si vienen...

La aludida sonrió ante la forma en la que ponía en la heredera, pero para tranquilizarla -o mejor dicho, para que pudiera gritar libremente- decidio responderle la inquietud a su querida "Laura":

-Weiss, Weiss, Weiss... No te preocupes. Y si acaso alguien del equipo quisiera venir aquí, creeme: Yang lo tiene bajo control, o mejor dicho, sobre control.

La forma en la que dijo eso último le indicó a Weiss que esa noche iba a ser muy ocupada. Lo que no tenia idea es de cuanto lo sería.

Ruby empieza por quitarle el chaleco celeste que siempre usa. Weiss se sentía como se iba derritiendo a cada ardiente contacto que iba recibiendo.

La tira a la cama, se posiciona sobre ella y Ruby la vuelve a besar con pasión. Weiss ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que le quitó tanto sus zapatillas como su tiara, lo único que sabe es que no quiere que pare. Podría jurar que fue Yang quien le dijo como hacer todo esto, porque a pesar de la indecisión que muestra a veces, con lo que hace es mas que suficiente para tenerla a su merced.

-No la escucho, señorita Schnee. ¿Como voy a saber si desea más?

Esa jodida voz de Ruby... ¿Como puede mezclar tanta lujuria y tanta inocencia en una sola voz? Y peor aun, ¿como es que hacía que quedara como la sumisa?

-No la escucho...

Al diablo el orgullo.

-Si, si... Quiero más...

Complacida con la respuesta, Ruby empezó a abrir uno por uno los botones de su blusa, disfrutando que Weiss ya queria que se la arrancara de un tirón. Sin embargo, lo mejor lleva su tiempo, y Ruby lo sabia muy bien.

Una vez fuera de escena la blusa, procedió a ir bajando por el cuerpo de la heredera, hasta llegar a la falda, con la cual hizo el mismo proceso: lentamente y sin prisa, abrió el cierre y fue quitandola del camino, para ahora si, tener una buena vista de Weiss, solo con ropa interior color blanca. Ruby sonrio de manera torcida: dentro de poco ni siquiera eso va a estar ahí.

Volvió a lanzarse al ataque, para quitar cualquier prenda restante del cuerpo de su sumisa, y de paso hacerla gemir para que pida más.

Con su mano izquierda empieza a acariciar el nacimiento de los senos de Weiss, de los cuales no importa lo que digan los demás, no son chicos para ella. Y la prueba esta en que los acaricia con tal devoción que Weiss cree que ya no puede aguantar mas. Si supiera que aún falta mucho camino...

Al ver la reacción que provocaba, decide ir al siguiente nivel: lleva sus manos a su espalda, busca y encuentra el broche del bra. Después de unos segundos lo abre y quita de la vista esa prenda, asi como también lo hace con las panties -las cuales dejaban más que a las claras que el hielo se estaba derritiendo por completo- para finalmente estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Ruby no podía dejar de ver con un ligero toque de pervertida la belleza andante que tenia bajo ella, porque simplemente todo era perfecto en Weiss: su cabello blanco, sus ojos celestes, su piel de seda, sus finos atributos... Hasta su cicatriz en el ojo era singular. Nunca la cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo.

-Oh Dust... Realmente eres hermosa.

Weiss no sabia que hacer, es más, si le preguntaran como fue que llego a estar asi... No tendría ni que responder, ya que prácticamente ha perdido el juicio en ese instante. Y eso que aún no...

-Ah... Ruby...

A diferencia de la albina, no perdió el tiempo en detenerse a pensar. Al contrario, fue directo sobre los senos de Weiss, los cuales empezo a besar, pasando su lengua por todo el largo y ancho disponible de ambos, mientras su mano izquierda descendía por sus curvas hasta llegar a un territorio jamás explorado.

-¡...!

Ruby sonrió al ver la expresión de su amante al empezar a acariciar su intimidad: parecía que no iba a aguantar más. O era eso, o los ojos en blanco le decían que la estaban poseyendo, poco a poco, toda su alma y su ser.

Su boca fue con rumbo hacia el sur, besando cada extensión de piel que encontraba, marcándola como de su propiedad. Hasta que llegó a la zona cero, al inmaculado santuario:

-¡Ru... Ru... Ruby!

Era lo único que podía decir Weiss al sentir como Ruby pasaba su lengua tanto por su monte de Venus como por la entrada de su intimidad, la cual tocaba, metia primero uno, y después, dos dedos en su interior, bombeaba lentamente, lamia para añadir placer... Hacia lo que quería, a tal grado que Weiss no pudo soportar más: llego al preciado orgasmo, derramándose por completo sobre la cara de su amante.

-¡RUBY!

Ruby levanta la cara, para ver como Weiss tomaba aire agitadamente, después de llegar al clímax como el cual nunca antes había tenido uno en su vida. Y aun con los restos de los fluidos que no había logrado beber, asciende hasta quedar frente a frente y besarla una vez más.

Después de ese beso, quedaron frente a frente, Ruby sobre Weiss, con un hilito de saliva que las unia, con los ojos vidriosos, deseando llegar al ultimo nivel... Juntas.

Weiss empezó a frotar su húmeda intimidad contra la de Ruby, provocando que gimiera como no lo había hecho aun, además de descender su mano derecha para llegar a su centro. Pero eso no se iba a quedar asi: esta volvería a proclamar que la heredera era suya, con su incondicional mano izquierda. Para posteriormente seguir cabalgando: senos sobre senos, intimidad sobre intimidad, placer sobre placer.

-Oh... Ah... Ruby...

-Weiss... Solo... Un poco más...

-¡Si... Ah... Ruby...!

-¡Weiss... Weiss... Weiss...!

Y llegaron al orgasmo final, en el cual quedaron tendidas de cansancio después de hacer el amor. Ruby se deslizó hacia la izquierda de Weiss, para poder abrazarla y al mismo tiempo tener sus manos que mas usan entrelazadas.

-Ruby... Con un "Te amo" hubiera sido suficiente.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices... Te amo Weiss,- dice con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-También te amo Ruby,- responde después de negar con la cabeza para posteriormente, darle un ultimo beso antes de quedar finalmente dormida.

Ruby se mantiene despierta unos minutos más, para ir cayendo en el sueño con un ultimo pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa antes de dormir:

"Lo bueno... Que no se sabe la letra de Careless Whisper".

* * *

 **Lo logre… si, lo logre… ¡LO LOGRE! ¡SI, LO LOGRE! ¡MI PRIMER YURI RATED M!**

 **Ya tenia este fic guardado en mis achivos por meses, en serio meses, sin embargo sentía que me faltaba, que no lograba expresar todo lo que debía ser. Saben, no es nada hacer escribir un yuri de estos… cuando eres un hombre.**

 **Porque las fantasias que uno tiene de un yuri pueden ser muy distintas a lo que una chica sentiría en esos momentos en la realidad… o que al menos no suene tan ficticio.**

 **¿Y como lo se esto? Bueno, esa es la ventaja de oir en veces conversaciones de otras personas y quedarse callado. Si, oi a dos chicas que eran pareja, y si bien no oi mucho –ni me siento particularmente orgulloso de haber oído cosas de otras personas- me ayudo a entender un poco mas, y para escribir algo como esto.**

 **Ademas, me ayude un poco en "Careless Whisper"... ¿digame, quien no piensa en algo sensual cuando oye esa cancion?**

 **¿Pero, que me motivo ahora a subir esto, despues de tanto tiempo?**

 **La respuesta: Carmilla.**

 **Si, tanto la web serie como el cuento me ayudaron a motivar a publicar esto. Si un escritor del siglo XIX se animo a escribir sobre una vampiresa lesbiana, ¿porque yo no iba a subir esto?**

 **Y bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sus criticas, sus consejos sobre como mejorar en cuanto a la redacción de estos relatos, etc.**

 **Espero escribir algo mas, espero que me llegue la inspiración, algo eso si, muy retorcido…**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
